


I Don't Know Who I Used to be

by FoxyEgg



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Dinosaurs, M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters, Mutation, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: John has been missing after he went on a mission.(Master Chief alien AU)





	I Don't Know Who I Used to be

Chief was nowhere to be seen.

“He couldn’t have just up and vanished, right? Couldn’t have gone poof or something?”

“Do you think a huge, 7 foot tall man could just go ‘poof’?”

"I don't know, can you go poof?"

"No."

"But he's _ Master Chief _ , the _ Master Master Chief _."

"That's a great point."

Those two who first noticed Master Chief was gone were Miles and Kylee, members of team gold with matching gray with gold striped suits. They waited a while, after all, Chief sometimes stays away for long periods of time. The lone wolf of the UNSC. 

Over on Astrapha, (John made up the name of this unknown planet which he pronounced as As-tra-fa ) John was living his weirdest life. First, he got infected by an alien and saved the galaxies, again. Then, his body proceeded to reject the newly forming cells, making him look half human and half whatever the fuck this is. He felt like an oversized lizard mixed with a human super soldier. His brown hair reached from his head, down his spine, to the end of his tail, some hair grew longer on his underside (not his stomach, his in-between-legs under) and on his legs where they jutted backwards from where his knees used to be, and some puffed on each of his toes. What was really strange is that he had a muzzle. Now if that wasn’t weird enough, his bottom jaw split in half each time he opened it, and came back together once he closed it.

He growled and hunkered down in a bush, watching a deer-like creature eating berries in a bush, flicking her ears back and forth as the sounds of the trees and nearby wildlife. John snapped his tail around behind him, something he accumulated throughout his time of hunting on Astrapha. He made small clicking from deep in his throat as he flexed his fingers and tightened his leg muscles. John jumped out of the bushes and ran right at the animal, shrieking and screaming at the scared deer animal that didn't _ quite _look like a deer. His eyes formed into slits as he stared through the yellow of the light. John chased the deer, not giving up since his stomach was starting to hurt from the lack of food. He listened closely and could lightly hear the whooshing of a waterfall. 

John screeched reached out, attempting to grab the deer of which jumped out of the way and continued running. John barked at her as they reached the waterfall. The deer was trapped between the predator and the cliff. She decided to stand her ground and ramed her head in the direction of John, missing terribly. John hissed and snapped, slashing and biting the prey. The deer yelped and tried to shake him off as he bit her neck, puncturing her esophagus. John pulled a few times after she fell to the ground, getting her over to the trees. He ripped into her neck from where he bit her, opening up her throat. John had learned to live with the odd taste of raw meat, so he didn't gag at the smell, sounds, or taste.

He clenched his jaw as he made his way over to the stream, slowly laying in it. The cool water felt like heaven on his steaming skin. He brought his clawed hands to his muzzle and started rubbing the blood off, he liked having a sense of his old self.

He thought as he was cleaning his mouth, '_ I need to look around my area as well _.'

**John's to-do list:**

Hunt

Gather berries

Work on shelter

Check territory

Explore

It seemed simple enough, though he had a feeling none of those would be as easy as they seemed, so he braced himself for a shit storm. Maybe he could do a _ bit _of exploration right now. Would it hurt too much? John slung his bag (that he brought on his mission) over his head and across his chest once he got back to his cave.

He got up and shook off, trotting out of his home and going off in a random direction, leaving stones with scratches to mark his way. John reached a new field that was surrounded with tall grass and filled with all kinds of life ranging from flowers to huge scally beasts. 

‘_ This would be a nice spot for a new shelter _,’ he thought as he scanned the area for threats.

John found none so he decided to strut out towards the pond to have a drink. None of the creatures seemed to be too agitated as he passed them and looked. He bent down and started drinking, swiveling his ears at every sound.

Then, the wind started to blow and all of the herbivores peered up at the sky, fleeing into the woods. John followed their gazes and saw a group of UNSC ships flying towards him. John screeched threateningly at the ship and ran into the tall grass, hunkering down.

  
‘ _ What are they doing here? _’

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you guys like this idea!


End file.
